Johnson City, Oregon
|population_note = |population_total = 566 |population_metro = |population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 3121.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 8085.7 |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = Pacific |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |elevation_ft = 60 |website = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 97267 |area_code = 503 and 971 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 41-37650 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1639428 |footnotes = }} Johnson City is a city in Clackamas County, Oregon, United States. The population was 566 at the 2010 census. History On June 16, 1970, the residents of a trailer court owned by Delbert Johnson voted 49-to-10 to incorporate. Johnson had started the development in 1959, and in 1968 was unsuccessful in having the area annexed to Gladstone. The 55th Oregon Legislative Assembly in 1969 established a boundary review board to prevent an increase in small incorporated cities, but proponents of Johnson City's incorporation had filed for an election before the law took effect. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census |align-fn=center }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 566 people, 268 households, and 141 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 278 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 84.3% White, 0.4% African American, 1.4% Native American, 1.9% Asian, 7.4% from other races, and 4.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 15.4% of the population. There were 268 households of which 19.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.9% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 47.4% were non-families. 40.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.09 and the average family size was 2.84. The median age in the city was 47.1 years. 18.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.8% were from 25 to 44; 33.8% were from 45 to 64; and 18.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 634 people, 275 households, and 169 families residing in the city. The population density was 11,061.5 people per square mile (4,079.8/km2). There were 286 housing units at an average density of 4,989.9 per square mile (1,840.4/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 93.69% White, 1.10% African American, 1.10% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 1.58% from other races, and 2.05% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.79% of the population. There were 275 households out of which 24.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.4% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.2% were non-families. 32.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.84. In the city, the population was spread out with 22.2% under the age of 18, 6.2% from 18 to 24, 30.0% from 25 to 44, 26.5% from 45 to 64, and 15.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 98.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,517, and the median income for a family was $36,985. Males had a median income of $32,500 versus $23,523 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,967. About 6.1% of families and 8.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.9% of those under age 18 and 10.7% of those age 65 or over. References Further reading * External links * Entry for Johnson City in the Oregon Blue Book Category:Cities in Oregon Category:Cities in Clackamas County, Oregon Category:Portland metropolitan area Category:1959 establishments in Oregon